A Lady Never Tells
by emeraldd30
Summary: A small gimps into what grown up Elizabeth gets up to when Ciel is not around. Victorian life is simply just full of secrets. lime and some minor language


The air hung feverishly sticky and damp in the posh mahogany trimmed London apartment. The scent of fine steel, leather, and a hint of rose permeated the lavishly furnished room. Sounds of pleasurable sweet nothings murmured between would be lovers were held within the silk Papered walls.

Pale lips worshiped creamy delicate calves. Butterfly kisses leading up to and over smooth knees only to fall against the ribbon and lace trim of a soft shift. The kisses were beginning to become hungry placed hurriedly, all lips tongue and teeth. A trail of little red marks across porcelain thighs in the wake of such passion. Hot lips begged to be granted the right to travel further up the quivering lady. The gentleman placing the kisses was so close if he could only inch just a little further, he just wanted a taste just once of that sweet honeyed flower his lady so often kept from him. Ragged heated breath fanned upon those thighs. He was wanton he couldn't help but grind his clothed manhood into the bed covers, the pressure all too much. " _Oh please please let me in my darling_ " were the words drawn out from the gluttonous silver haired male. " _Do not deny me again, my very soul cannot take It._ " Ravenous hands made to pull the shift ever higher, to expose that which the young man had dreamed about for so so long.

" _Stop right there silly goose I think we'd better take a breathe_ r." Panted his evasive bed-mate, ever the one in control. With a sigh and a grunted whine similar to that of a dogs the silver haired gentlemen buried his face in his hands trying to will the burning fire in his groin down. " _Your trying to kill me aren't you Liz?"_

" _Charles you know we mustn't go any further. "You are aware of the rules of this game."_ " _You are the knight in white after all, are you not?"_ The young lady countered teasingly, her small hands gently enclosed around larger calloused ones. She ran her thumb around the ruff marks these were the hands of a true swordsmen ones she completely understood. Those feminine hands made to lovingly smooth messed silver locks, plastered to her paramours brow. This bit of care was her way of giving an unspoken apology for the less than favorable circumstance.

Charles spoke pleadingly placing his hands around Lady Elizabeth's upper arms. _"My dear little dove I feel as if I will die if I cannot join our body's as one." "It physically pains me, truly it does, for I am bewitched by you." "I cannot bare this never ending longing it's far too much for any man." "I beg you for the love of everything good please let us be made whole with every fiber of our beings!" "I can make you feel so good Liz, you know I speak the truth."_

Upon hearing the heartfelt words Grey spoke Elizabeth leaned in to place an indulgent kiss to the corner of the Earl's mouth. _"Charles my sweet darling the feelings you pull from my body and mind are both too unholy and to endearing to tell." "I want to keep it all to myself hold it inside and let it keep me going let it be my light in the dark that surely will come."_ With a steadying breath Elizabeth continued on. _"Dear Earl I care for you deeply but you know I cannot allow you to take that which has always been promised to another."_ With that unpleasantness said Elizabeth sheltered her secret beau in a reassuring embrace.

Lady Elizabeth shuddered as soon as she felt the tickling of velvety lips across the shell of her ear. Giggles chimed out of her kiss swollen lips. " _Charles you are incorrigible_!" In turn long strong arms wrapped around the fragile slender frame that so held Earl Greys affection. Charles snaked his hands over the delicious curves of Lady Elizabeth's hip up up up to her pert bosom. Gently running his hands across her womanly endowments, stopping to pad his thumb across the tenderest spot. A high pitched hitch escaped Elizabeth's lust parted lips, this was music to the Earls ears. He couldn't deny that he wanted to hear more. Charles watched as his lady titled her head back, sensations running threw her at his seductive ministrations.

" _Liz!_ " Charles husky voice sounded out, effectively breaking her out of a feverous trance. " _Liz you know many a bride has fooled an unsuspecting husband upon her wedding night._ " " _You have said that he is most certainly inexperienced._ " " _I am sure was the lady's reply, Ciel shy's away from both giving and receiving touch almost always."_

" _Well then my beauty what is the problem?" "It is custom for the groom to have a celebratory bottle of champagne, his mind will be well fuzzy before you ever get to the bed chamber door._ " Charles held Elizabeth's hands tightly an intensity surging form his steely eyes. " _Elizabeth I could give you something to put in his drink, it wouldn't harm him but I guarantee he will remember nothing of his wedding night."_

" _I don't doubt it Charles but Ciel isn't really the problem, it's the butler Sebastian." "If I was to give my maidenhood to you Sebastian would probably sense my loss of virtue simply by the way I held my tea cup."_ A simile graced Elizabeth's lips brightening her features. She had hoped her little joke would have lifted some of Charles's brooding mood.

" _I hate him! He looks like a crow, why couldn't he just stay dead?" "The unnatural bastard, he's nothing but a puppet." "I'd like to gouge out his mocking eyes." "Damn servant looks down one me, the Queens very own butler!"_ Charles features became strained his eyes wild with desperation.

" _Charles_!" _"Nothing good will come of this rant."_ Elizabeth interrupted. They had been here before, she wanted to quite the storm that was surely brewing between them.

 _"I'll have him killed just give me the word Liz, I'll do it myself." "I'll kill them both, then there won't be a wedding this spring."_ Grunted Grey abruptly standing, fingers itching to hold the hilt of a blade.

Elizabeth was startled by the blood lust that emanated from Grey's very being. _"Stop! I won't hear this talk!"_ Barked Elizabeth _. "You know I love Ciel!"_

Charles straightened his stance, back ridged and jaw squarely set. " _You are not in love with him_." Replied Grey icily. Charles turned and began his exit of the boudoir.

Elizabeth quickly stood and on fast feet cut Grey off by the door. Standing between him and the only exit she forced him to look at her. Green imploring eyes bore into tired gunmetal ones. " _Charles can't you please understand he was my beloved childhood friend and my dear sweet cousin." "He has always been my fiancé, he is a broken person and I do what I can to make him better."_

" _Then why the hell are you here with me Elizabeth?!"_ Grey roared making the lady jump."

" _My fate with Ciel was sealed long before I ever met you Charles, neither he or I have much choice._ " " _I do not wear the blinders he thinks I do, I know what my life will be". "I accept that, but until I give my vow I want just a little happiness just a moment and I don't give a good damn if it's selfish or not!" "Why do you keep calling me here when you know it's pointless, nothing real will ever come of it?!"_ Shouted Elizabeth.

" _Because I bloody love you,"_ ground out Grey right before fisting Elizabeth's hair and roughly pulling her to him for a burning kiss. Elizabeth boldly tangled her hands in his hair, now she the one dominating the kiss slipping in her tongue to lash against his. sweet sumptuous torturing lips slid down his shirtless chest. Enticing his hips to buck of their own accord. body's mingling to create the most delicious of friction. They needed this to fill each other with desire to chase away all the gloomy realities.

Within these walls it was just the two and surely they didn't want to waste the precious time they still had. For spring was steadily approaching.


End file.
